


A New Dawn

by Writing_Free



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Free/pseuds/Writing_Free
Summary: Following her dreams of becoming an Olympic Swimmer. (Y/N) makes her way to University life, not knowing what would jump out at her at every turn.Friends from the pastOld memories that she herself had forgotten.A lover that might make of break a friendship that they had just come back to.All that and more awaits her just a short while after the Qualifying Championship for the All Japan Invitational.





	A New Dawn

I get pushed up against the wall and his lips are on mine.

It's the most passionate that we have ever been.

I feel his hand go to the nape of my neck as he rakes his fingers through my hair and I do the same to him.  
I feel his tongue as it collides with mine, stroking mine and intertwining with mine. He pulls away slowly as he kneels down, lifting my shirt up just a fraction so that he can plant kisses on my stomach and just that small action, one small kiss after another got me flinching, anticipating for more. Small moans coming out of my mouth here and there.

The more higher he gets, the more my shirt gets lifted up until it's over my head, he throws it somewhere in the room and his lips are back on mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A few months ago**

It had been years before i saw Ikuya again and by than, it was like we didn't know much about each other. Only what we knew back than.

Ikuya went to America with his brother after everyone went their own separate ways. Asahi moved, Haru quit and Makoto left with him. And of course I left when there was no one else left.

We all stayed in contact for the most part. I never spoke with Asahi again until I met up with him at University with the other guys. and Ikuya... well, it was hard trying to get back into a good place with him.

We never had a chance to be alone and to just talk.  
Until that one night when I couldn't sleep and I ended up going for a walk.  
I had made my way to the playground I always ended up passing. I would sit on the swings and just sway back and forth, thinking. Thinking about what had kept me up this time.

I didn't notice that there was someone there until I heard a voice speaking through the quiet night.

"Can't sleep?"

I turn to the voice with a start

"Ikuya." I said his name in a whisper. More so to me than to him. "Sorry. I didn't notice that anyone else was here." I trace my fingers around the chains holding the swing together before I drop them.

"I can leave-" I start to say hesitantly but he stops me. "You don't have to." I look back at him just in time for him to slide down from where he was sitting. He gets up and he walks over to me and sits down on the swing next to mine. "I just come here when I want to look at the stars but also to get some fresh air."

I nod not knowing what else to say after that. What do you say to the person that you haven't seen since you were kids?  
We never hung out much but he was always there for me when I needed it just like how I was always there for him. But than he just left and I was all alone.

"I'm glad you stuck with swimming." He says to me after a moment of silence. I smile a little. "Me too"

I wanted to tell him that I missed him. I wanted to talk to him like we had never lost contact. But all this time had passed and I don't know how to bring it back together.

He's not avoiding me anymore, that's a good sign.  
The first time i saw him around campus was just when he was walking around. It was after he had gotten out of swim practice I believe. He had his bag with him and his hair was slightly wet.

We stood there, not saying anything but from the look on his face, I guess he wanted to. He hadn't changed at all. He looks the same as he ever did, just more grown up. I would never miss that hair and that face for the world.

"I'm glad you worked it out with the other guys." I said out of the blue. "They really missed you." I could feel his eyes on me but I never turned to look his way.

"I thought by getting stronger meant that I had to do everything myself. But racing with Haru again. Remembering the relay we did as kids really brought everything back." I look back over to him and our eyes meet. "I'm glad you realized that. You have so much going for you."

"What about you?" he asks me and i'm taken back. "What about me?" a smile graces my lips, hiding the fear and confusion.

"I never knew what you wanted to do. Being close friends and all, you were always like a closed book." He never took his eyes off me and it made me feel strangely comfortable.

"Well i'm here." I say, gesturing around me and he knows i'm talking about Tokyo, about the school. About the sport. About swimming. "I quit when everyone left. I admit that but I never stopped swimming. I just did it on my own.

I tried finding something else that I would rather do. I was forced to by my parents. They thought it wasn't a realistic goal but in the end I disobeyed them and did what I felt was right."

His eyes had never left mine even when I wasn't looking. He was surprised. He didn't know that's what my parents were like. They thought it was a hobby. Just something to pass the time. Make new friends. When really they were my only friends. I only cared for swimming. I loved the water. I could do any kind of stroke but i'm like Haru, I like to swim free. I only swim free.

Because I had never felt free.

He was about to say something else. I could hear the intake of breath that he took right before he speaks. But at that same time my phone went off.

I take it out of my pocket and see that it's a text from Natsuya. His brother.

He texts me every time that he's in a new place. I read it once. The light from the screen reflecting in my eyes before I put it back in my pocket. Telling myself that i'll text him back later.

"Are you gonna be competing in the All Japan?" he asks me and I smile. "Definitely." I say to him. "You know i'll be rooting for you." He says to me before he stands up and than he turns to look back down at me. "I'll see you later." I nod as he walks away. My eyes never leaving his back until I could no longer see him.

It was quiet as I looked around. Taking a deep breath before I took out my phone once again, pulling up the text I had got from Natsuya a few minutes earlier.

_I'm a little late but I wanted to let you know that i'm in Sydney_

I look at it for a moment longer before I write out a reply.

_Still really jealous that you go to all these places_

I smile as I look up at the stars. Not a second later I get a reply from him.

_Pass the All Japan and I might take you up on that offer_

I chuckle to myself before I reply once more for the night.

_Deal_

I get up from my seat on the swing as I make my way back to my apartment. Once I get there, I take a shower, than put on my pj's and settle into bed. I always end up leaving the television on or even a light. Sometimes even the radio.

Even at this age, I had never been that great in the dark.  
The only time I ever was, was when I was sharing the bed with someone else.

I pick up my phone for one last time that night to set the alarm for the next morning before placing it back down on the night stand.

**********

I met Natsuya the same time I did his brother.

I had joined the Iwatobi Swim Club with the guys. Asahi and Ikuya had been new members too and Natsuya was the Captain.

The guys had become best friends and they had even started a relay together. I was always a solo swimmer.

I was their friend but sometimes I had took myself away from it because I could tell they wanted their guy time. That's what I had gotten from hanging out with them but than again I remember being the odd one out. The one that never had any girls to talk to.

Out of that entire time, I remember only speaking to Natsuya a few times. He had helped me get stronger. He could see the potential I had at becoming a swimmer, could see the dedication. Their were times I came through the night. Not to swim but to be near the water. Dip my feet into the pool and see my reflection.

I had hoped, wished that we could have all stayed together.

But not long after that, Asahi had moved away, Haru quit and so did Makoto and than Ikuya had moved to America with Natsuya.

I had been so upset. No one told me

Years later at the start of High School, Natsuya had reached out to me. It started with one phone call and lead to multiple texts and phone calls throughout the years. Visits during march breaks and summers.

He had never told his brother and I had always wondered why but I never dared ask him.

One of his visits we had gotten pretty close.

My dad had gotten a new job and my mom left with him, leaving me alone most of the time. Calls here and there were all I really got from them, see how I was doing, if I needed any money from them.

Natsuya had stayed with me, he only ever stayed with me for a few days and I was fine with that. Any amount of time was fine than not seeing him at all.

I remember swimming at the pool.  
Watching movies back at my place.  
Laughing and spending all night talking.

It was when it was quiet for once, we hadn't known what else to say and it was comfortable that way. I was leaning my head back on the couch. Natsuya was sitting just a few feet away from me.

I hadn't noticed the need he had back than. How much he had been holding back kissing me until he couldn't anymore.

He had leaned down, his forehead touching mine and all you could hear was both of our breathing. I knew what was happening but I never puled away.

Our eyes were connected as he closed in the last few inches until our lips had collided in a passionate kiss. All too soon he had pulled away until I sat up straight again and brought out lips together again.

My hand was at the nape of his neck, holding on tightly as our kiss got heated up, like we were devouring each other.

Natsuya had taken a hold of my waste, pulling me in closer until I was straddling his lap. Our lips had never parted for even a moment.

All through the night.

Gasping coming from both me and him.  
Moans of pleasure.  
Cries of our names.

It was an intense night that even the next morning we never regretted it.

We had woken up and did our morning routine like the night before never happened.

We both acted the same way as we always have been.

The topic has been boughten up later that day. We both didn't regret it, we loved every minute of it and he had admitted to me that he had wanted to do that for a while.

We never changed what we had been to one another. We stayed the way we were.

Friends

It had become a thing of ours.  
He would come visit for a bit, whenever he could have time away and we would spend a few days together. Catching up. And than by the end of the night, we would spend it by giving each other pleasure.

We never got feelings in the way and we would spend each day to the fullest. Those were the conditions that we made to one another.

And we had never let the other down since.

Natsuya hadn't been my first that night just like I knew that I wasn't his.

**********

I wake up with a start, to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear.

I stretch out my arm to turn it off and than I rub my eyes.

I sit up pushing my hair out of my face.

I start off my day the same as all the others.  
I make my bed, make some breakfast before getting dressed for the day.

On days when I go straight to the pool, I end up just wearing my bathing suit underneath my everyday clothes.

I put my ear buds into my ears before I leave the apartment. And than I start to run, until I get to the pool.

I pass by the guys a bit during the day. Makoto has his classes, wanting to be in sports medicine. Haru and Asahi are trying to get to the All Japan too. I'm in with the coach as well but I end up doing my own thing, getting help, helping me get to the top. That's all I've ever wanted.

Haru and Asahi are in a relay with other members of their group as well as doing their own styles to make it.

I get my instructions and than I strip out of my pants and shirt, setting them down on the bench next to my other stuff and make my way to the starting point.

I take my starting position until I hear the signal in my head and that's when I dive into the pool. I make a really powerful start and as soon as the water hits my skin and i'm underwater, thats when I start swimming freestyle. My arms and legs picking up speed as they have always done, I lift my head every once in a while in order to breath.

Once i see the end, i flip.

My feet touching the wall before giving myself a powerful push and I do it all over again until I get to the end.  
Once I reach the end I stand up and I take in a gasp of air.

I just stand there and I take in the words that keep playing around in my head.  
I had been told over and over again that I always have a powerful start and that I overexert myself. It has never been that serious. To them it means that i'm using too much energy in the first half, but at the same time they say that I have a lot of stamina and I can last long periods of time swimming laps without stopping and I have done that.

Sometimes I don't even realize when I had reached the end, I just keep on going until I can't anymore.

I look up and I see Haru standing above me and his hand is outstretched, waiting for me to take it.

I reach my hand out until it's clasped with his and than I feel him helping me out of the pool.

"Thanks." I say, still trying to catch my breath. my goggles are already around my neck and I reach up to take off the cap.

"Your in your head again." he says.

"I can tell because whenever that happens, you swim faster like your trying to push them away." You can see the concern in his face and he has been like that since you were kids.

"It's how I've always swam Haru. I pace myself when I need to. If I don't push myself than I'll never make it." His eyes go wide and it was the first time he understood just how badly she needed this.

"Let us help you." He says and I can't help but being surprised by the words he's saying right now.

"You might say you don't need it, but I see the look on your face once you finish a race. It's like you feel like your drowning. It looks like your in pain because your not breathing enough. You get lost in your own world while your swimming.

I don't want a repeat of what happened when we were kids."

I just stand there listening to him speak before he walks away from me. He gets into his own lane getting ready to dive in.

My breathing had slowed down while he was speaking.

I've never heard him speak his mind like that to me before. Telling me how he's feeling. We have been close, but never close enough to offer his help, and by the way he's talking, I think he was meaning Makoto and Asahi's help as well.

When I was younger, after we all went our separate ways. I kept on swimming like I promised myself I would.

Haru and Makoto had found out and they ended up going with me every night after hours to the outdoor pool we went to for the swim club.

One night, all I wanted to do was swim but I was all in my head. And when that happens, all I wanna do is swim and get it out, at least for a little while.

Sometimes when I swim, it's like I stop breathing and i get faster, but I keep going until I run out of stamina.

I ended up losing oxygen as well as my stamina, my vision had started getting blurry until my eyes started closing.

I was drowning. sinking to the bottom of the pool until I felt someone's arms around my body, pulling me up until I could feel the air around me. Someone brought me onto the concrete ground.

By this point, everything was hazy, I didn't know what was going on around me but I could hear frantic voices and people calling out my name. It sounded muffled, like they were far away.

My eyes had flew open at the last minute, I doubled over and I was coughing up water. All I could hear was sighs of relief coming from my 2 friends that were staring down at me.

It was the first time I was yelled at by both of my friends. The first time I cried in front of them. And it was also the last time that I swam like that again.

I haven't thought about that time since.  
Until now.

I hadn't noticed that I was still standing there until I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"You must have been really hypnotized by Haru's swimming." I turn to my side and I see Asahi standing beside me. "You have been standing there for a few minutes."

I look around and he was right. I was still standing in the same spot from when I got out of the water.

"Yeah." I mutter to him. I put my hand on top of his as a friendly gesture before I walk to the bench where my stuff is laying down on. I pick up my stuff and make my way to the girl's locker room to change.

The entire time I feel Haru's eyes on me but I don't turn back.  
I just keep walking until I'm out of sight.

**********

For the next couple of days I had been keeping busy.

Haru had offered to help me whenever he could and he had kept true to his word. Makoto and Asahi had agreed to help too even when I didn't ask for it.

I had gotten back into things with Ikuya and ended up hanging out with his friend Hiyori as well.

Things had been tense before anything got better for the guys and I was glad that it was like the time before when they tried to see him, never happened.

Once those few days had been over, I had been grateful, I really had been but people like Haru and Asahi I started pushing away. They were in the same boat as me. Passing the All Japan and they weren't going to get very far if they kept helping me the whole time.

They had understood what I was trying to do and didn't push me too hard on it. But I must admit, those few days really did help in the long run and I was feeling better, and I was doing much better than that day when Haru confronted me.

I was keeping my strength, keeping my stamina and my speed without all the other unnecessary stuff I did when I felt under pressure when I was really not.

I haven't heard from Natsuya in the last couple of days either. Knowing that he's probably really busy.

I had just walked into the cafe that Asahi's sister and husband run together,  
I see both Asahi and Ikuya there when I enter. Ikuya is holding Asahi's little brother and I couldn't help but smile.

I walk up to the counter and I ask for a water that she brings to me happily.

I look at the scene before me and see how different it was from when we all first got here. The guys had made plans in this very cafe, trying to find a way to see Ikuya and talk to him and now here he was, in front of us, playing with Asahi's little brother.

How time can change in the blink of an eye and for the better at that.

Ikuya had said that he always wanted a baby brother and than Asahi's sister had joked about taking Asahi instead.

Asahi pouted but I couldn't help but chuckle as Ikuya smiled.

**********

Days had turned into weeks, it felt like everything was all blurred into one.

Everyone has been practicing really hard for the All Japan while at the same time Haru had gotten himself a coach, maybe a new swimming rival at that.

I was watching at the stands while it happened and Makoto had run late and only saw the ending. By the end he was out of breath, in the water, head down while this one guy Albert was already walking away.

Haru was fast and he knew now that that's who he needed to beat.

I couldn't sleep that night and it was already past 11 at night. For a swimmers career, it was crucial to get as much sleep as you can.

I swam tired before when I was in high school and it didn't end great for me where I was asked by Makoto and the others to sit out for the day. When I hear it in my head now it was all out of concern and what was best for me. I may have been a tiny been stubborn over the years. That never stopped them from telling me what was right.

I had decided to go for a late night walk maybe tire myself out that way.

I take in a deep sigh and than I hear my phone go off.

I take it out of my pocket and I look at the preview screen and it shows that it's from Natsuya, I smile before I even open it up to see what it says.

_I miss you_

That's all he had written and I don't hesitate before writing that I missed him too.

I make my way to the swing set that I always seem to go to when I want to stay outdoors. There was a slight warm breeze hitting me at all ends, swaying my hair for a moment before it stops.

My phones goes off again and I open up another message from him.

_How would you feel if I told you that I was here in Tokyo?_

He asks and I smile, not comprehending what he was saying at that moment.

I answer that I would be really happy and I press send, leaning my head against the chain that connects to the bench that i'm sitting on.

My head is down, waiting for my phone to light up again, indicating he had sent another message.

A second later he did and I don't hesitate in opening it.

_Look up_

I look at his message a little longer than necessary, letting the words sink in. I slowly look up from my seat.

There I see a figure walking closer and closer to me. Upon closer inspection and when he gets underneath a light, my eyes widen in disbelief.

There he was.

Natsuya

In the flesh, walking towards me.

I pocket my phone before getting up and running towards him. and not stopping until I have my arms around his neck. I'm on my tiptoes for a good few seconds before I feel him picking me up a fraction.

I hadn't realized how much I missed him until I saw his face.  
I hadn't realized how much I missed him until I was able to touch him again and feel his warmth.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and he backs away from me, I watch him as he walks back to where I was sitting and I sit on the swing next to him.

"I thought I'd come and see how my brother was doing. A few friends" he says.  
"Oh and while I was here, I thought i'd pop in and check in on you." He says at the last minute. Humor written in his voice and in his words.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I say.

"How was Sydney?" I asked. Leaning away from him on the chain behind me. I lift my right leg up, hugging it to my chest, listening to him speak.

"It wasn't the way I had planned it but in a way it was better." He says to me before looking me in the eye.

He had told me all about his time in Sydney and when he met Rin and I was listening, hypnotized in everything he was saying.

He had been rejected time and time again by the Australian swim coach but he always came back, sitting in the seats.

He had befriended Rin during his time there, going out for drinks and dinner. At one point they were going to race each other, if he won than he would crash at Rin's place. In the end though he ended up making up his mind about coming back here. To see friends, to see his brother and to see me.

We had always brought up that we were best friends at every chance we got. I think we were trying to convince ourselves that this was just physical. We did this to relieve stress. But we always loved spending time with each other and what turned out with hungry gazes turned into something more passionate.

Over the years, the friendly texts had turned into I miss you's.

The phones calls we had were well through the night.

But we never crossed that line,

Long distance just wasn't for us so we kept it all casual, we kept all our banter and flirting, it's what we did even before we slept with each other for the first time.

We both listened as we each spoke about different things, catching up on what they other one has been up too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Little did we know that there was someone watching in the shadows.

Watching.

Natsuya Kirishima smiling and looking at the girl beside him.

The girl talking so passionately he couldn't have gotten a word in edge wise. About everything and nothing all at the same time.

She had stopped talking than, silence befalling both of them until Natsuya had leaned over, he grabbed hold of the chain holding her seat in place and pushing it more towards him. His other hand went to the nape of her neck, raking his fingertips through her hair as he planted his lips on top of hers.

More passionately than she had ever felt.  
More light like it was just a feather grazing her until it got more intense.

Their lips had moved in synchronization, tongues grazing each others every so often.

After what felt like so long, he slowly pulled away from her, both catching their breaths before he stands up. He reaches his hand over and she takes it, standing up as they walk away, hand in hand in the direction of her apartment.

The man standing a distance away had begun walking away. Not being able to get the image out of his head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The night had went by.

That night, Natsuya and I didn't get very much sleep.

It started with him pushing me against the wall. We slowly but also eagerly started taking each others clothes off.

At some point we had made it to the bed. Our lips parting ways every few seconds just to breath before we devoured each other once again.

Small gasps.  
Moans.  
Cries of pleasure.

Kisses at every visible spot.

That night wasn't like any other they had experienced before.

It was more intense, more breathtaking.

Like a long lost love finally coming home for the first time in years.

We weren't in love,

We had never gone that far

We had never said those words but

Maybe we were both thinking it in our hearts.

We never wanted to ruin anything but I think we had crossed that path a long time ago and we were just too oblivious to realize it.

**********

The next morning

I had woken up and gotten out of bed the same time as always, without the help of my alarm.

I had turned around and I saw Natsuya's peaceful sleeping face only inches away from mine. His naked body covered by my sheets. His hand is resting on his abdomen and i can see his chest rising slowly with his breathing.

I slowly get out of bed as to not to wake him. and I slowly get dressed into my outfit for the day.

The All Japan is getting closer and it's time to really spend the last couple days practicing as hard as I can.

I pick up my clothes that were thrown around the floor from the night before. I take out my phone before folding them and putting them in their corrected places.

I than pick up Natsuya's clothing, fold them and put them on the arm of the couch on the other side of the room.

I sit down at my desk as I write a note to him, telling him that I had to leave already for swim practice

I put it on the night stand next to the bed before getting ready to head out.

I close the door softly.

The morning went by slowly, my time kept on rising each time I did a lap which impressed everyone that was watching.

It impressed me as well.

Once afternoon had come around was when I left for a little break.

I had just gotten changed, my hair still wet from when the water seeped through the cap I had to wear.

I was on my way to the cafe, to maybe get something small to eat, maybe meet up with a few of the other guys.

"(Y/N)" someone had called my name and I stop walking and turn around. Ikuya was standing there, a few feet away, he had his bag and I could only assume he was going to or coming back from the pool himself.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" he asks.

On closer inspection, I could see in his eyes that there's something bothering him. He's not usually like himself when he's with me which concerns me more, and that's only just from looking at him.

I have a tendency to over-observe everything and everyone around me. It's why everyone thought I was always so shy back in high school.

"Yea" I nod. "Sure."

My voice had gone a little shaky at the end there.

We walked a little bit, away so there wasn't many people and we could keep our privacy.

But the more silence there was during the span of a few minutes, the more nervous i got.

We're close by to the campus when he stops and turns to me.

I felt small like before I even met him. Because I knew what he was about to say before he said it. I never did anything to him, We haven't spoken much in the last couple days because we've all been getting ready for our own races. We were all in our own little bubble.

The only thing he could have to speak to me about is something I have been keeping from him.

I keep quiet, facing him, waiting for him to speak.

"I know I haven't spoken to you in years and that was my fault.  
I never tried to reach anyone thinking I had to do everything on my own to become stronger.

I was betrayed, everyone had left and there was no reason for me to stay, so I left for American with my brother and I kept up with my swimming."

I was just staring at him, listening to him speak intently, never taking my eyes away from him for a moment.

"I knew that Natsuya had gotten in touch with you. He had asked me a few times if I would reach out but I had never answered him back. I was too into my own thing, the only friend I had back than was Hiyori."

Just from the talk of his brother I knew it was coming. So i lift up my hand, begging him to stop and he did. Little by little, my eyes had become to water and looked glossy in the afternoon sun.

"Just ask me." I say, my voice cracking. "Ask me what your really thinking right now." I finish.

Ikuya is just standing there, and it's quiet. Like he's contemplating how to say it or if he should even ask at all.

He takes a deep breath before he asks the most dreaded question.

"Are you sleeping with my brother?" he asks. his voice low. He only wanted me to hear but no one else was around anyways.

"Yes." I say. the word sounded hoarse so I include. " I am.

Shock went across his face, like he couldn't believe that I just outright confessed what I had been hiding from him for years.

"I've been meaning to tell you."

"No." he says, he looks me straight in the eye and all i see is betrayal. "If you've been meaning to tell me than I would have known by now. Not by seeing you last night."

My eyes went wide. "You have no idea what it's like." he continues. "You were one of my best friends and you've been lying to me. You and my brother." A tear escapes my eye and all I could do was look at him. Pleading with my eyes instead of speaking out words. There were no words I could say that could make him forgive me for what I've done.

"Ikuya-" I begin to speak but he stops me by walking away. Never turning back once.

**********

Makoto had come out of one of his classes around the time of the fight.  
And he ended up leading my to a bench to talk. I always considered him more of a big brother. He was always there when I needed him. And he always gave good advice when I needed it.

I told him what happened and he listened quietly until I was finished.

"I think you have to be patient. He's upset, you know. Who wouldn't be?" He gave me his honest opinion. "Don't go back to that girl that risks everything for winning.

Keep it out of your head, at least for the time being. The All Japan is coming up fast. Don't let Ikuya or anyone else stop you from achieving that goal." I look up at him and nod. He was right.

What I had wanted more.

What I wasn't gonna let pass me by was the chance to go to the Olympics.

I made that promise to myself and I made that promise to Rin before to left to go back to Australia.

I take a deep breath. "Keep it out of my head." I repeat and I see Makoto nodding his head from the corner of my eye.

"I'm not gonna break my promise." I say, looking back at him. His eyes went wide for a second, not knowing what I was talking about, so I told him.

"Back in High School. Me, Rin, Haru and even Sousuke promised each other. We would make it to the Olympics. We would all be there together."

Makoto all but smiled. It had taken a while for Haru to figure out what he wanted and now he was all for it and we all couldn't have been happier. We had all promised each other.

I stand up from my seat and than turn to face Makoto. "I have to tell Natsuya. He deserves to know what happened and than I'm gonna go back to the pool."

Makoto smiles. "Yeah. I think thats a great idea."

I told him that I'll see him later before I walked away.

I hadn't know where he was at the time so instead I just called him and he answered after the second ring.

"Hey, where are you right now?" he asks as soon as he answers the phone.

"I'm just walking around campus before going back to the pool." I say.

"Are you up to anything today?" I ask.

"Actually, i'm going to have dinner with Nao later." I can't help but smile.

"That's great. I need to get going soon but I wanted to talk to you about something."

There's silence on the other line before he asks. "What's going on?"

I take a deep breath in order to keep my composure. "Ikuya knows about us."

Nothing but silence.

"He saw us last night by the park. And he asked me if it was true and I just couldn't lie to him anymore." My voice had started to crack. I closed my eyed for a moment as a tear streamed down my cheek. I immediately brushed it away.

"Don't cry, alright?" He says soothingly in his gentle voice.

"I'll talk to him, just focus on what you need to do." I take another deep breath. before agreeing.

We had gotten off the phone not long after that. And I go for a quick bite at the cafe before I went back to practice.

**********

Breathing deeply is kinda a habit of mine now.

I didn't remember how it started until just recently when I remembered drowning when I was a kid.

It had been something to keep my calm when things were not going the way I wanted them to.

But nothing ever does.

The night I had ended up staying with Haru and his family and they were happy to have me for the night but I had never told anyone about what had happened.

That's the one thing I wanna keep to myself.

**********

The days had gone in a blink of an eye.

For those remaining days I had spent night and day practicing, training. Whatever you want to call it. Their wasn't a moment I wasn't in the water unless I was sleeping at night.

Natsuya had offered to give me space, and he never told me how his talks with Ikuya went, but I had never asked to begin with. It was one less thing to worry about.

I hadn't even crossed paths with Ikuya, I think it was for the best.  
The day before was Nationals. Our old teammates from Iwatobi were competing and i had gone to give them my support.

It was the first time I had laid eyes on Haru for the first time in a while also.

When I had gotten there, I froze up. Rin was standing there, talking to the other guys and once he saw me and smiled, I ran over to him and I couldn't contain my excitement as I hugged him.

Best friends reconnecting.  
Touching moments I never got tired of but break my heart at the same time. Having to see someone leave for a while. Though it's to achieve our dreams.

That day was successful

Today was Day 1 of The All Japan.

The girls competitions.

I would be swimming for the 100m and 300m Freestyle.

At the moment I was inside, all ready for when it was my events. I had on my team jacket that I will be wearing when I make my entrance. I had passed other girls around that would also be competing in the same events as me. Some who were on their way out for their first event.

I was sitting on a bench. My eyes closed, listening to the sound of my own breathing as i inhaled and exhaled, over and over again softly.

The day had felt like it was going on for ages when I heard my event finally being called.

I got up from my seat on steady legs and made my way to the entrance of the pool.

I glanced at the audience for a second, taking in everyone that would be watching before making my way to the lane I will be swimming in.

Taking off my jacket and leaving it abandoned on the floor behind the platform. I bunch up my hair as i put on my cap, my goggles hanging around my neck.

I look around as other girls are getting ready as well.

That's when I decide to look around in the stands. My eyes scan around as I see the guys. My team that I had been with. The coach, My old teammates from Iwatobi and their new teammates, the guys from Samezuka, Makoto and Haru, Asahi. Natsuya and Nao. Than finally my eyes land on Hiyori and beside him is Ikuya.

And he's looking straight at me.

The first time I had seen him since our fight.

I tear my eyes away from the stands and look down in the water, staring at my reflection.

The other girls are already in their places and that's when I hear the announcement that it's about to start.

I put my goggles on and get into position, waiting for the signal to go off.

As soon as I hear the signal I dive in right on time.

I feel like i'm flying that first second before i feel the water cascading with my whole body. And than my body feels like it's moving on it's own. The way I had moved. The guys had always described it was like a mermaid swimming deep into the ocean. Someone that had never wanted to leave.

I near the end of my lane and I flip, my feet landing onto the wall before pushing myself back in the other direction, and than I feel like i'm going faster than before. I hear the cheering from the audience, all muffled from being under water.

I reach the other end and I latch my hand onto the cement. Lifting my head out of the water and take a deep breath. I turn around and look at my time and I smile. I had made it just in time.

I lift myself out of the pool. Drying myself off and returning back inside.

There were a few races ahead before I had to go back out there once again. During that time I stayed inside. My back against the wall as I closed my eyes. I hear the cheering from the stands.

In my minds eye, I see the faces of those that matter most to me, sitting there. In anticipation as I swim the best that I could.

I hadn't looked out when I had finished my race but in recent times, I believe that they were cheering or smiling that I had come in first.

The 300m Freestyle came and gone and I had passed times for both events. I had taken my time leaving the pool the second time after I had pulled myself up. I was sitting on the ground, my cap was off and my goggles hanging around my neck. I was sighing in relief.

One step closer to achieving everything I wanted.

I looked up into the stands and saw everyone staring at me, smiling. Happy. Proud.

Even Ikuya was smiling as my eyes traveled over to him.

I got up and went back inside. I had taken a shower and gotten all the chlorine out of my skin and than I got dressed into my clothes I had brought with me.

My hair was half way dry, cascading over my shoulders and down my upper back in light curls.

I had taken my time leaving.

The others have either stayed to watch the rest of the races or they are leaving. I can't know for sure.

Gou had already told me earlier that day that they were coming back tomorrow to see the guys races, so if I didn't see them today than I will most likely tomorrow.

There's a small breeze when I first walk outside.

The sky had already started to change color. The color of Orange and Red.

The sunset.

I drop my bag a few feet away from me as I walk closer to the water and look out into the distance.

It was beautiful and I couldn't help being captivated by it.

I hadn't noticed the other guys looking out my way.  
I didn't hear the voices, it was like they were in the far distance, far away from me.

The invitational was over, at least for me anyways. And now it feels like I can finally breathe that one big breath I'd been wanting out for weeks.

Someone had walked up beside me and he was silent for a few moments

"You did great." Ikuya finally says. "I could hardly keep up with you."

When I looked up at him, he was already looking down at me. A small smile tugged on his lips.

"Listen. I wanted to apologize." He says to me in his soothing voice. "I shouldn't have yelled at you.-" He was going to continue but I cut him off.

"No, you should have. I've been keeping this from you for years."

We were both talking over each other a few times before he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Just shut up and listen." He says. My eyes widened at the same time a tear came loose.

I grew quiet.

There was just the sound of the water. The waves.

"I was angry and I took it out on you. I was more angry than you realized and It was from years of secrets and lies."

I stayed quiet, listening to what he had to say.

"Natsuya told me what happened."

Ikuya's hands had finally left my shoulders. He sits down in the sand, facing the water, and after looking at his side view, I did the same.

"He saw you." I look back over at him in confusion. "He always went back to visit, even if it was only for a few days. But at that time, he saw a glimpse of you.

You were at the beach and you had a book in your lap, reading. And through that one second, he could already tell it was you.

Apparently you weren't looking down, just out into the water like it was beaconing for you. So you put your book down and went into the water. Clothes on and all."

I remember that day. There was nothing special going on.  
We had gotten out of school and I would always stop by at the beach until the sun had set. It was something I looked forward to and less time at home where I was lectured on what to do later in life.

That one light wind that came from when the waves hit shore, and the smell of the ocean was what brought me out of the book I was reading and I couldn't help but just dive in.

I had gotten scolded at later that night when I came home, soaking wet. But I didn't care because just that one moment in the water was all it took for all the days events to just slip away.

For me to just forget everything else. At least for a little while.

"I guess after that one visit, he couldn't get you out of his head. Instead of walking up to you. He left, came back to America wrote his first letter to you and that one letter started a chain to a ton more which led to texts and phone calls, and than finally, visits.

I just thought he had a girl he was interested in. He was acting differently, he was being secretive. And he would always leave in the summer but never said where he was going.

He never told me this, but I think he had already fallen for you way back than. He's too proud to admit it and you have never been the type of person to express your feelings.

So i'm going to tell you once more right now so you understand." He faces me again and looks straight into my eyes so I know that it's genuine.

"I forgive you and I know it was killing you not telling me. And i'm sorry for getting pissed and making you cry. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do to you."

I nod my head, I hadn't known what else to say.

Another tear had shed, slowly streaming down my cheek and Ikuya leans in and brushes it away with a smile.

Before wrapping his arms around me and I do the same.

Tightly

A little while later that evening, we had gotten up from the sand and we all went to the cafe for dinner. We all caught up with the rest of the guys.

The others had to leave but we would see them back here the next day.

We had talked and celebrated until it was time for us all to say goodnight.

Natsuya had walked me home as we all went our separate ways once we got outside.

It was quiet but somehow it was peaceful and we didn't need to talk to enjoy each others presence.

I look over to him from the corner of my eye.

Ikuya's right.

He is too proud to speak up about his feelings.

We had this going for years, and at least for me, I had been scared of the changes that we might face if we spoke those words. so i'm not going to say anything. and I have a feeling that he won't either.

It's just the way he's always been.

We express everything we're feeling without words. Maybe that's enough in our case.

**********

The next day arrived.

It was the guys races and I was sitting in the stands with the other guys.

The races had come and gone.

Haru swam in the 200m Free and Rin swam in the 100m butterfly.

Hiyori and Asahi had raced against each other in the 50m freestyle, but they got bested against another swimmer. I had gotten shivers just looking at him. He had just given off a bad vibe in my head.

Ikuya and Natsuya were racing against each other in the 300m individual medley.  
They had done great I knew they would.

Ikuya had come in first and than Natsuya and when looking down towards the pool. All I could see was such happiness coming from Natsuya.

How proud he had been of his younger brother.

Followed by a brotherly hug.

The day had gone in the blink of an eye. We had all left that day, smiles on our faces and bonds that have lasted a lifetime and more.

Makoto, Haru and Rin had gone their own separate way as I watch them heading towards the beach and talking, the others had already gone home to get some rest after the day they had.

I had left Natsuya and Ikuya alone, which had been speaking together at the top of the steps.

It was a long time since I've seen them together, talking happily and it was a sight I would never get tired of watching.

So I went my own way.

Tomorrow is Haru and Rin's 100m Freestyle.

And I am excited to see how that race will turn out.

When I look at ourselves. Our lives when we first met each other until now.

I don't think I could imagine anything better. We all had our hard ships.

We all got separated and than years in the making, came back together. Some in unexpected ways.

Some in ways you had never imagined. And than some in time where we had to make everything whole again.

It doesn't matter how we all came to be, just that it happened and nothing could be more thrilling than to see what's gonna happen next.


End file.
